An application that is running on user equipment (UE) may provide data to an application device via a cellular network (e.g., a long term evolution (LTE) network, a third generation (3G) network, a fourth generation (4G) network, etc.). The application device may require the UE to provide credentials before the application device connects with the UE. For example, the application device may require the credentials to establish a secure session with the UE, to determine whether the UE is permitted to connect with the application device, or the like.